The Sudden Power Outage
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: During a meeting with all of the nations, a sudden power outage comes once again and everyone is getting sick and tired. But none can level up how Britain is fed up with this. But maybe, maybe power outages aren't so bad. Especially when America and Britain happen to be sitting next to each other in the dark.. One-shot, rated T. Please review and enjoy!


**Today I'm writing a one-shot of USUK because this is actually something happening in my school lately. In school, we suddenly started having this power outage thing and it made us happy/pissed. Happy: Because we take long breaks until the power comes. Pissed: the power outage causes us to both lose our work on computer and teachers make us do paper work.**

**Anyway, enjoy this fanfic I call…**

* * *

_The Sudden Power Outage_

BRITAIN is having a rough and disappointing day. If you understood his emotion, you would get a clear picture on why he is feeling this way. For instance, Britain once again couldn't come to terms with his once faithful little brother—or rather enemy America and lately electricity is making the whole room go insane.

The lights just flicker on and off whenever it feels like it, and sometimes it just completely shuts down. _How long will that repair man come over and fix this bloody power outage? _Britain thought, crossing his arms as he watches Germany announcing the next topic while the lights flashed on and off like a disco party.

"Ja, for our next topic—"he looks up at the flashing lights with annoyance in his face but looks down quickly before saying anything, "I would like to talk about the recent arguments with-"

_BOOM!_

And with that, the whole room around them is completely blackened. Britain could hear the screams from the twins, Italy and Romano, who made a huge ruckus along with that idiot America. Why did this blackout have to be today? Britain gets up and decided to take matters into his own hands as he shuffles around the room, hands and arms out to feel anyone in his way.

Then suddenly, Britain felt something pounce around his body and he let out a shocking scream, not knowing who could have grabbed him out of the blue.

"BRITAIN, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" That idiot, America, cried out pathetically.

Britain tries to force America off his body, but Britain was powerless around America's grip and ended up giving up hastily , feeling a bright flush on his cheeks. America's body was nothing but like a shaking leaf, just shivering as if it is in the winter's terrifying dismay. Britain's right hand lightly touches his hand, and the shivering stops as Britain glances away to see darkness.

"I can't believe you're still scared of the dark, twit," Britain said harshly, keeping his tone.

"Britain, I'm not scared, it's just that-"

And out of nowhere, the lights suddenly flickered back into the room and brightness filled the conference. Everyone sighed with relief, Britain quickly nudged America off of him and didn't want to say anything to him. Soon, the conference resumes without any disturbance. However, Britain felt as if America is acting strange when he catches him staring aimlessly at him.

If he intends to make yet another argument like before, then why doesn't he just stand up and say so instead of wasting his time aimlessly staring into nothingness? Well...it is not that Britain _dislike _this sort of attention that he's suddenly been given, but he rather felt a little disturbed every time their eyes unexpectedly meet and they look away, especially since they sat next to each other... It was just that-

_BOOM!_

Out of nowhere, the lights all gone out, and this time it wasn't a temporary power outage. The lights all went out with light bulbs breaking one by one and the lights all went into darkness. Once again, Romano and Italy are screaming while Sealand (who secretly went into the meeting even though he wasn't invited) grabs Latvia who hugged him in fear of this room.

Britain didn't know what was going to happen, so he physically prepared himself for America rushing over and tackle him with a pain-crushing hug of death.

"Psst, Brit!" America whispered silently but loudly enough for Britain to hear.

Britain turned his head around, possibly facing America with his light blue eyes staring deeply at Britain. It is weird, because even at this rate of darkness and people screaming and yelling at each other, none of it mattered as Britain paid attention to only his eyes. Out of nowhere, he felt a hand pulling his chin close and then felt a wet, moist sensation slithering in his mouth.

_Wha-what the bloody hell? _Britain thought as the slithering object continues to swirl in his mouth. He pulled away quickly with a short gasp of air, but was suddenly pulled back into this unknown kiss.

"Everyone, is everyone here?" Germany's voice was heard loudly, making noises in the darkness halt to hear more. "I'm going to make a roll call to everyone so we don't get lost." Germany announces and cleared his voice to speak. "America, are you here?"

Britain felt the sucking sensation turning into a halt when America pulled away. At least he _hoped_ it is America, but why would he feel so...guilty?

"THE HERO IS HERE!" America shouts out loud for everyone to notice him. _Jeez, he's still the attention-seeker, isn't he? _Britain thought of him, feeling as if he is creaking a pressured smile on his face.

XxXxXxX

And so, the count off became clear that everyone is present in the meeting. Although no one counted Sealand, everyone was relieved and actually glad they were going to have the rest of the afternoon off. Britain was hoping to be left alone while walking down the narrow neighborhood sidewalk, but instead, he and America are both heading home together while avoid eye contact.

The night was gloomy but the moon brightens the world, glistening beautifully like a diamond discovered from the Earth's darkest caves. Ever since what happened during the power outage, neither one of them spoke of it and decided to lay low for a while... However, Britain would either catch America glancing over to him or rather himself looking at him from a slightly close range.

"Britain?" America said, glancing over to him as the sound of the wind blew quietly in the night.

"Yes?"

"What's it like...to fall in love?"

Britain blush slightly yet looked the other way. "Uh...I never fallen in love..."

"Oh, of course, you're pretty much like one of those people who're still virgins after twenty," America jokes with a sturdy laugh as Britain bit his lip in irritation. How dare he insult him like this?

"Well, pardon me if I wish to _be_ a virgin, you git," Britain snarled, feeling pissed inside him. But then, his opened right hand was suddenly touched with America's hand, holding their hands together.

Britain didn't want to squeeze his hand, but... Britain gives off a little strength in their hands and carried on walking down the road.

"You know, when I was small...I remember I was scared of the dark. I guess I still am, huh?" America gives a small chuckle in his tone. "Remember when you use to let me sleep in your bed? You would hold me tightly around as I snooze off to sleep, and you would even sing a little lullaby. It was really cute!" He looked over to Britain and almost gasped.

Britain's face is soaked with tears streaming like a river down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you go mellow drama at me!" America apologized randomly. He stops walking, pulled him close to him that their bodies almost touched and with is thumb, he wipes the tears gently off his face. "You're a mess, but it makes you look a little cuter..."

Britain stared at his soft, blue eyes with a heart beat growing louder. Britain felt his hand roam to his chin, pulling his face closer to America's and this time he didn't want to feel guilty, he wants to feel pleasure when they kiss. America and Britain kissed together, it is filled with love and passion and everything in between them from social status and relationship wasn't needed. Instead, they gave themselves to each other.

If only they knew they were being watched by Japan, Hungary, Taiwan and France who hid behind a tree not too far away from the kissing couple. Their faces all flushing bright pink and breathing heavily while Japan captures this moment with his camera.

"Make sure you get this all, Japan," Hungary, long brown haired lady with hazel eyes said to him while patting his shoulder.

"Do not worry," he reassures her. "I got everything here for the yaoi week celebration..."

_It's strange, _Britain thought as he brings himself closer to America, _I feel as if something is watching us... Could it be the moon? Oh well, it doesn't matter, right? _

_The End_

* * *

**Well I hope that the power outage rampage will be over soon at school, but thanks to all who had the time to read this fanfic! Please review and enjoy it with all your love!**


End file.
